Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing a deposition mask.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display can be driven at a low voltage and has a wide viewing angle and high contrast. OLED technology has favorable characteristics such as a fast response time, light weight, and slim profile. Therefore, an OLED display is considered to be a next-generation display.
Light-emitting devices are classified into inorganic light-emitting devices and organic light-emitting devices according to materials forming an emission layer. Recently, organic light-emitting devices have been actively developed since they have higher luminance and faster response time than inorganic light-emitting devices and may also provide full colors.